


Offside

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perempat final FA Cup. Chelsea vs Manchester United. Jongin dan Luhan melakukan pertaruhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lubnaski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubnaski/gifts).



> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang TV dan menemukan di sofa sudah ada Jongin dan Luhan sedang duduk manis di sana, ia tahu mustahil menyuruh mereka pindah.

“Perempat final FA Cup _, Hyung_!” Jongin memberitahu dengan semangat. Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk sambil bergerak-gerak di sofa, tidak kalah _excited_.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu FA Cup, tapi melihat Jongin dan Luhan sudah memakai _jersey_ kebanggaan masing-masing memberinya pencerahan bahwa yang bertanding adalah Manchester United dan Chelsea. Klub bola dari Inggris yang sangat digilai dua pemuda itu.

Di meja sudah ada berbagai _snack_ dan minuman kaleng yang tersaji, melihat itu membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut. “Kalian merampok makanan di kulkas?!”

“Enak saja!” Jongin membalas gemas. “Tadi sore aku dan Luhan _hyung_ belanja cemilan untuk pertandingan malam ini.”

“Iya, Kyungsoo- _yah_ , ini cemilan yang kami beli pakai uang kami sendiri kok.” Luhan menambahkan dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh pada _main vocalist_ bertubuh mungil itu.

Jika seorang Luhan yang sudah bicara begitu, maka Kyungsoo mau tidak mau percaya. Sepak bola Inggris ditayangkan agak larut karena _timezone_ Korea yang berbeda 8 jam, Kyungsoo sudah tidak heran lagi jika dua orang ini rela terjaga sampai tengah malam hanya demi klub kesayangan.

“Aku awalnya mau nonton _master chef_ ,” Kyungsoo bergumam. Jongin dan Luhan menatapnya kaget sambil secara otomatis meraih _remote_ TV di dekat mereka, seakan takut akan direbut. Kyungsoo balas menatap mereka sebal. “Iya, iya, aku tahu kalian tidak bisa diganggu.”

Luhan tersenyum penuh penyesalan, seakan mengatakan _‘Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini MU’_ , dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat paham apa makna klub berjulukan _Red Devils_ itu untuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur kemudian, meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang sibuk berdebat mengenai siapa yang lebih hebat antara Torres dan Rooney.

***

 

Televisi sedang menunjukkan _head to head_ kedua tim, pertandingan masih belum dimulai. Jongin mengecek ponselnya sambil bersender malas di sofa, ia melihat-lihat lagi foto-foto dirinya dan Luhan yang diambil Kyungsoo barusan. Sambil senyam-senyum ia mengatur _wallpaper_ -nya menjadi salah satu foto yang menampilkan punggungnya dan Luhan, _jersey_ kebanggaan masing-masing terlihat jelas di sana.

Ia melirik Luhan, pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu sedang asyik melahap _popcorn_ dengan tatapan fokus ke televisi. Sesekali dari mulutnya keluar ucapan macam ‘ _aish, strategi macam apa ini?!_ ’ atau ‘ _kenapa van Persie tidak dimainkan?!_ ’.

Jongin selalu menyukai sisi lain dari Luhan yang ditampilkannya hanya saat ia sedang berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Luhan bukan lagi pemuda manis yang lembut tutur katanya kalau sudah membicarakan klub merah Manchester, Luhan berubah ganas jika sudah berada di lapangan sambil menggiring bola.

Dan bagi Jongin, melihatnya seperti itu sangat menghibur.

Jongin lalu mendadak bersuara. “Chelsea akan menang malam ini, _Hyung_.”

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil tanpa memandangnya. “Pertandingan belum dimulai, Jongin- _ah_.”

“Aku punya keyakinan itu.”

“Optimis itu bagus.”

Luhan bukan tipe suporter yang hobi menyerang klub lawan. Ia hanya memedulikan Manchester United, kesukaan Jongin pada Chelsea tidak pernah ia usik. Ia mendukung klubnya sepenuh hati dan bersikap sebodo amat dengan klub lain. Terkadang, sifatnya yang begini tidak seru. Jongin jadi tidak bisa menggodanya.

“ _Hyung_ , ayo kita bertaruh.” Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa Jongin sadari.

Luhan kali ini memandangnya, ia mengerutkan kening. Kosep taruhan untuk sepak bola juga bukan gayanya. “Apa taruhannya?”

“Yang kalah harus menuruti apa pun keinginan yang menang.” Ini spontan, terucap tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Tapi Jongin rasa tidak ada salahnya bereksperimen.

Kerutan di kening Luhan makin kentara, terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin, bukan jenis orang yang bisa ditebak apa yang ada di kepalanya. “Memangnya apa keinginanmu?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Seringaian Jongin belum pernah terlihat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan malam ini. Ia memberi gestur pada Luhan untuk mendekat, Luhan langsung menurut dengan wajah penasaran. Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga pemuda Cina itu. “Keinginanku,” bisikannya menggelitik, membuat telinga Luhan agak menggigil. “rahasia.”

“ _AISH_!”

Luhan mendorong bahu Jongin menjauh sementara sang _lead dancer_ hanya tertawa keras.

“Oke.” Akhirnya ia menjawab. “Karena aku yakin MU akan menang.”

***

 

“Torres tidak _starter_.”

“Van Persie juga tidak.”

Keduanya mengeluh mengenai _line up_ masing-masing tim. Nonton bola hanya berdua mungkin rasanya tidak meriah, tapi _member_ lain punya kesibukan sendiri malam ini. Minseok—yang juga fans MU—diseret Jongdae untuk ikut pergi makan-makan bersama Junmyeon dan Yixing, sebelumnya ia sudah berpesan pada Luhan agar selalu memberi kabar mengenai jalannya pertandingan. Sedangkan _member_ sisanya tidak menaruh minat pada pertandingan FA Cup kali ini.

Jadi di ruang TV hanya menyisakan Jongin dan Luhan, duduk bersebelahan di sofa sambil berbagi _popcorn_.

Dan keduanya menikmatinya.

***

 

Chelsea mendominasi jalannya pertandingan, dan itu membuat Luhan tak jarang mengeluarkan kalimat dalam bahasa Cina tanpa sadar yang Jongin curigai adalah sumpah serapah. Wajah manisnya akan berubah serius tiap kali sudah dihadapkan dengan pertandingan bola. Apalagi jika MU tidak bermain baik dan tertinggal dari lawan, ia bisa frustrasi sendiri dan meneriaki semua pemain yang ada.

Contohnya seperti saat ini;

“Terlalu lebar, argh! Kenapa tidak dioper saja?!” Luhan berteriak emosi ketika televisi menayangkan _replay_ tendangan Luis Nani yang melebar ke kanan. “Perlu aku yang turun, heh?!”

Jongin menikmati ini lebih dari yang seharusnya.

“ _Hyung_ , kalem saja.”

“Diam!”

Seharusnya ia tahu _hyung_ -nya yang manis ini selama 90 menit ke depan sudah bertransformasi menjadi _hooligans_ -nya MU yang sedang dalam mode ‘senggol bacok’. Tapi melihat sisi kasar Luhan yang seperti itu justru membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

Luhan yang lembut dan baik hati adalah favoritnya, tapi Luhan versi garang begini tidak buruk juga. Bagaimanapun juga, itu tetap Luhan.

Jongin memakan _popcorn_ -nya tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Alih-alih menonton pertandingan, ia malah asyik menonton Luhan yang sedang menonton pertandingan. Pemuda Cina itu jauh lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan dibanding perempat final FA Cup.

 

***

Saat Demba Ba menjebol gawang David De Gea di menit-menit awal babak kedua, Luhan langsung melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke sembarang arah sambil memaki kencang dalam bahasa Cina. Jongin sendiri bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan.

Omong-omong, lemparan kalengnya Luhan ternyata mengenai Kris yang kebetulan masuk ke ruang TV.

“Heh, nonton bola jangan anarkis begini!” protes _leader_ EXO-M itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi korban. Melihat Luhan yang masih cemberut seakan tidak mendengarnya, Kris berbalik ke Jongin. “Kenapa dia?”

Jongin mengibaskan tangan, menganggap itu bukan masalah besar. “Biasa _, Hyung_ , MU kalah.”

Luhan mendelik sambil memukul bahu pemuda di sebelahnya itu dengan agak kelewat keras. “Pertandingan belum selesai, Kim Jongin! Bukan kalah, hanya tertinggal!”

Jongin meringis. Biasanya Luhan memukulnya main-main, tapi yang kali ini jelas sepenuh hati. Sekali lagi, jika sudah menyangkut klub Setan Merah, Luhan memang bagai ikutan berubah menjadi setan.

“Kau baru bangun?” Luhan beralih ke Kris tanpa memedulikan Jongin yang masih pasang ekspresi (pura-pura) kesakitan—usaha cari perhatiannya gagal total.

“Hngh.” Jawab Kris sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. “Junmyeon mana? Aku ingin minta dipesankan makanan.”

“Kau telat, dia sudah keluar dengan yang lain ke restoran.”

Kris mengerang.

“Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya masih di dapur, coba minta dibuatkan—“ ucapan Luhan tidak sempat selesai karena begitu mendengar nama ‘Kyungsoo’ disebut, Kris langsung bereaksi secepat kilat dan berjalan ke dapur tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Kembali meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin berdua saja.

Selagi fokus menonton jalannya pertandingan babak kedua yang lebih tegang, Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah mengusap-usap bahunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari TV dan agak kaget melihat Luhan dengan ekspresi menyesal sedang mengusap bahunya penuh sayang.

“Maaf, ya, Jongin- _ah_. Apa aku tadi memukulmu terlalu keras?”

Jongin agak tergagap ketika menjawab, mungkin belum mengantisipasi sentuhan mendadak ini. “Tidak, _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Luhan memberikannya senyuman manis. Jongin balas tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pemuda Cina itu. Luhan mungkin bagai monster ganas jika sudah menyangkut Manchester United, tapi mengasari Kim Jongin bukan bagian dari sifatnya.

 

***

Minseok dan yang lain pulang ketika babak kedua sudah berjalan setengah. Baru datang saja ia sudah mengomel melihat kedudukan skor saat ini. “ _Yah_ , apa-apaan ini?!” serunya tidak terima sambil mengambil tempat di antara Jongin dan Luhan—secara otomatis membuat Jongin dengan ogah-ogahan harus bergeser agak menjauh. “Rooney main?”

Luhan menggeleng, menjadi lebih semangat untuk mencela berhubung sudah ada tambahan satu temannya di sini. “Dia cedera. Van Persie juga tidak main!”

“APA? Lalu _striker_ -nya siapa?! _Aish_ , Chicharito itu masih belum matang!”

“Barisan depan kacau balau!” Luhan mengangguk setuju.

“Sudah jelas strategi begini tidak efektif! Harus ada _striker_ murni setidaknya yang mampu melakukan _finishing_ dengan baik!”

“Benar sekali! Aliran bola di tengah dari tadi kulihat juga tidak efektif.”

Mereka lalu sibuk berdebat dengan bahasa sepak bola level tinggi yang tidak begitu bisa diikuti oleh Jongin. Ia hanya bengong memandang TV sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan Torres akhirnya dipasang.

 

***

Minseok tidak menonton pertandingan sampai habis karena ia sudah keburu mengantuk—ini hampir tengah malam—dan skornya membuatnya kesal, jadi dia memilih langsung tidur saja. Luhan sendiri masih terjaga penuh, sedangkan Jongin menguap sesekali sambil memain-mainkan bantal sofa di pangkuannya.

Luhan mulai agak gelisah ketika pertandingan sudah memasuki menit-menit akhir. Pandangan matanya berulang kali melirik ke arah pojok kiri atas layar televisi, bagian menit ditayangkan. Ia menelan ludah menyadari waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit, dan MU tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menjebol gawang Chelsea dalam waktu dekat.

Ini membuatnya gugup jika mengingat lagi taruhan yang ia lakukan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sedangkan Jongin hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa di sebelahnya, merasa yakin bahwa kemenangannya sudah dekat.

Sial.

Luhan punya banyak akal. MU boleh saja akan kalah, tapi ia tidak mau menjadi pihak yang ikutan kena rugi. Pemuda Cina itu mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan Jongin, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang _lead dancer_.

“Jongin- _ah_ ,” gumamnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada televisi. “Keinginanmu tidak aneh-aneh, kan?”

Jongin meloloskan tawa rendah dari mulutnya. “Wow, pertandingan belum berakhir dan kau bahkan sudah yakin MU akan kalah _, Hyung_? Ferguson akan menangis.”

“Aku yang seharusnya menangis karena _offense_ mereka sangat buruk!” Luhan menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut. Mungkin ini adalah momen di mana ia ingin sekali menendang bokong Javier Hernandez dan menyuruhnya untuk bermain lebih baik.

_Kalau aku yang main, pasti sudah dari tadi menjebol gawang Petr Cech!_ Pikiran bocahnya mendadak muncul saking stresnya dengan pertandingan ini.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala saja membalasnya, masih dengan senyuman menyebalkan di wajah.

“Jongin- _ah_ ,” Luhan memanggilnya lagi, makin merapatkan posisinya dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Seakan semakin dekat posisi mereka, semakin lunak Jongin padanya. “Kau tidak akan menyuruh _hyun_ g-mu ini melakukan hal yang memalukan, kan?”

“Mengenai itu,” Jongin kali ini menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Luhan yang masih betah bersender di bahunya. Ia menyeringai, “lihat saja nanti, _Hyung_.”

 

***

 

Sehun datang mengecek ruang TV ketika terbangun di tengah malam dan menemukan Luhan yang kelihatan begitu kalut tengah memegang erat lengan Jongin. Kepalanya masih bersender di pemuda itu, seakan sedang bersembunyi karena takut untuk melihat televisi.

“ _Yah_ , kalian nonton bola atau pacaran?”

“Sssh!” Keduanya mengucapkannya nyaris bersamaan dengan fokus masih tertuju pada pertandingan.

Sehun memandang layar TV dan dua _member_ -nya secara bergantian. Ia menikmati sepak bola, tapi bukan fans garis keras seperti dua orang yang sedang duduk merapat di sofa itu. “Jongin,” tegurnya dengan suara mengantuk. “Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan _hyung_.”

“Heh, kau lihat sendiri justru dia yang menempeliku!”

Kedua _maknae_ itu sudah siap beradu mulut, tapi Luhan langsung menengahi sebelum mereka membuat keributan. “Tolong jangan bertengkar, aku sedang stres!” serunya dengan nada sudah seperti ingin menangis.

Melihat Luhan yang biasanya selalu sabar dan penuh kasih kini kelihatan begitu frustrasi hanya karena sepak bola membuat Jongin dan Sehun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan penuh simpati.

Sementara Sehun langsung membalas, “Gara-gara tim-mu Luhan _hyung_ jadi sedih begitu.” Ia melirik papan skor yang bertuliskan satu untuk Chelsea dan nol untuk MU.

Jongin memelototinya sebal. “Kau tidak mengerti bola jangan banyak komentar! Sudah, sana pergi!”

Sehun melengos sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum, lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya tanpa banyak bicara.

 

***

 

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kedudukan 1-0 untuk Chelsea. Luhan merasa mimpi buruknya dimulai ketika melihat Jongin tengah menyeringai ke arahnya sambil mematikan televisi.

“Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji,” lirih Luhan seraya memeluk erat bantal sofa, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di sana untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin. “Jadi, yah, apa pun keinginanmu pasti aku turuti.”

Jongin tertawa pelan menyadari ketakutan tak beralasan pemuda Cina itu padanya, sekarang gantian dirinya yang mendekat. Tangannya meraih bantal yang dipeluk Luhan, merebut bantal itu untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Luhan yang tersembunyi. “Lihat aku, _Hyung_.”

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan gugup.

“Aku ingin—“

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Jongin masih belum melanjutkan ucapannya, dan itu membuat Luhan makin gugup.

“Kau ingin apa?” desisnya takut-takut.

“Banyak.” Jongin terdengar geli sendiri dengan jawabannya. “Ada banyak hal yang kuinginkan darimu, _Hyung_. Saking banyaknya sampai aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu saja.”

Luhan menelan ludah. “Memangnya apa saja?”

“Hm,” Jongin bergumam pelan sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan ujung jarinya. “Salah satunya, aku ingin kita bisa lebih dekat.”

Mendengar ucapan yang terdengar manja itu membuat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya merasa agak rileks. “Kita kurang dekat apa lagi?” tanyanya sambil menunjuk posisi mereka yang sudah saling berdempetan di sofa. Tangan Jongin melingkari bahunya, sementara tangan Luhan ada di pinggang Jongin.

Mau lebih dekat bagaimana lagi?

“Bukan hanya dekat secara fisik!” koreksi Jongin sambil mengerutkan kening. “Yah, oke, lebih dekat lagi denganmu secara fisik juga boleh-boleh saja. Tapi yang aku maksud adalah perasaan—lebih dekat dari hati ke hati.”

Luhan kali ini tertawa geli. “Tapi, Jongin- _ah_ , kau memang sudah ada di hatiku.”

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Jongin batuk-batuk seketika. “Kalau begitu,” Ia buru-buru mengendalikan diri. “keinginanku selanjutnya; aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama.”

Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil menambahkan, “Seperti sekarang, menonton bola bersama sampai larut malam?”

“Ya,” Jongin mengiyakan. “hanya berdua saja, kau dan aku, tidak usah ada yang lain.”

“Itu hukumanku karena kalah taruhan?” Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Aku harus lebih sering kalah bertaruh denganmu, Jongin- _ah_.”

Jongin tidak membalas dan hanya mempererat rangkulannya. “Aku ngantuk sekali, _Hyung_.” Jongin bergumam, terdapat kelelahan dalam nada suaranya. Luhan baru menyadari pandangan mata pemuda itu sudah sangat sayu, seakan bisa menutup kapan saja. Ia jelas butuh tidur.

“Kalau begitu tidurlah, Jongin- _ah_.” Luhan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Jongin tipe yang selalu tidur cepat agar bisa bangun segar di pagi hari, tapi ada saat-saat tertentu di mana ia rela tetap terjaga sampai larut malam. Yaitu saat-saat seperti ini, ketika menemani Luhan nonton bola.

“Keinginanku selanjutnya.” Gumam Jongin sambil menguap lebar. “Tidur di bahumu.”

Luhan membulatkan matanya. “Tapi lebih nyaman di ranjang.”

“Oh, kau ingin tidur seranjang denganku, _Hyung_? Boleh.”

“ _Yah_ , pikiranmu ini!”

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil, lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, ia sudah memposisikan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Luhan tidak berusaha menghindar dan hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan beban di bahunya. Lama keduanya diam, dan Luhan menyadari Jongin sudah tertidur.

Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Luhan dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala Jongin ke pangkuannya. Ia masih beranggapan sebaiknya Jongin tidur di ranjangnya saja agar lebih nyaman, tapi mustahil membangunkannya sekarang. Jongin kelihatan begitu lelah, Luhan tidak tega mengganggu tidurnya.

Lagi pula ia merasa agak bersalah karena membuat Jongin terjaga sampai selarut ini untuk menemaninya nonton bola. Jongin akan mengatakan ia melakukannya demi Chelsea, tapi Luhan sudah terlalu mengenalnya. Bukan Chelsea alasannya.

“Selamat tidur, Jongin- _ah_.” Bisik Luhan di telinga pemuda itu, lalu ia menyenderkan dirinya ke sofa sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Luhan memejamkan mata, berpikir bahwa di pagi hari nanti ia akan kesakitan karena posisi tidur seperti ini. Tapi ini tidak buruk.

Kekalahan MU kali ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari AFF, thank you for reading :)


End file.
